Emanuele
|species= Human |height= |weight= |birth_date= |chest_size = |blood_type = |likes = |dislikes = |love_interest = |family= |friends = • Ibuki Mioda • Makoto Naegi |enemies = |participated= |executions= |fates = |status= Alive |counterparts= |affiliation = Hope's Peak Academy |previous_affiliation = |debut= January 2nd, 2018 |roleplay portrayal= MbccompanyX}} Emanuele is a student of Hope's Peak Academy, yet his class is unknown. His ultimate talent remains a mystery. Appearance Emanuele is a young man estimated to be at least seventeen. Emanuele notably has very pale skin and short black hair. He as well has ; his left eye is purple, while his right eye is blue. On his head and covering his ears are black headphones with light purple hinges. He dons a blue turtleneck with a kangaroo pocket on the lower front, where the cords to his headphones source from, likely connected to a music player or mobile phone that's tucked away inside. Personality Very little is known about Emanuele's personality due to his lack of observed time in the world. Based on the interactions he had with others during his only appearance, he's shown that he is sarcastic from time to time. Mainly, however, he's serious, calm and collected. He's also proven to think logically, use common sense, and doesn't seem to jump to conclusions. He's likely not gullible and will argue against things with little to no material to back them up. Judging by his interactions with Ibuki and Makoto, he's generally a friendly soul. His smile and blush during the group hug initiated by Mioda drives this assumption further. Talent(s) Ultimate ??? Due to his limited observed time in the world, Emanuele's talent was never revealed and thus is unknown. Abilities History Original Timeline Nothing about Emanuele from this time period is known. January 1st, 2018 - February 28th, 2018 Timeline Only once did Emanuele make an appearance in this timeline and it was within one of the early weeks of the semester's first year at Hope's Peak Academy. He was a nearby witness when Makoto Naegi had collided into Kokichi Ouma, to which he sarcastically applauded Makoto over. Following Kokichi's teasing of Makoto's failed racing efforts against Mukuro Ikusaba, Emanuele inquired why Kokichi cared. The two then had a small dispute over the legitimacy of Makoto's possible crush on Mukuro, and how much Kokichi's comments and claims could be taken at face value considering his well known status as a liar. The banter ended with a threat from Ouma, which Emanuele casually brushed off. His last recorded course of action that day was shouting out to call the paramedics after a group hug initiated by Ibuki Mioda had rendered Makoto unconscious. February 28th, 2018 - April 9th, 2018 Timeline There were no appearances made by Emanuele in the world during this timeline. It is unknown where he was or was up to throughout this period of time. April 9th, 2018 - May 11th, 2018 Timeline There were no appearances made by Emanuele in the world during this timeline. It is unknown where he was or was up to throughout this period of time. May 11th, 2018 - Present Timeline There were no appearances made by Emanuele in the world during this timeline. It is unknown where he was or was up to throughout this period of time. Death(s)/Execution(s) Relationships :Class 77-B: Ibuki Mioda It's hard to pinpoint where exactly Emanuele's bond with Ibuki stood, but it is clear they were at least on friendly terms with one another. Going off of his smile and rosy cheeks during Ibuki's group hug with him, Makoto, and Ouma, it is implied that, at a minimum, he didn't mind Ibuki and her friendly gestures. It is possible that the two were friends, and additionally possible that perhaps Emanuele had feelings for her. However, this reaction is nowhere close to enough evidence to support this theory. :Class 78: Makoto Naegi It's likely that the two were friends, as supported by their passive interactions with each other. Makoto, after colliding into Ouma, was met with lies and teasing from the renowned liar. To his defense, with the use of logic and common sense, was Emanuele, going against Ouma's claims. He fought to shut down his continuous tirade of rumors about Makoto having a crush on Mukuro, saying it wasn't for certain and that Makoto's actions didn't prove it. However, he also did comment a few things not in favor of Makoto, showing that he wasn't entirely biased in this scenario. :Other Classes: Kokichi Ouma Based on his back-and-forth with Kokichi, it's very likely that Emanuele does not take a liking to him. As Kokichi kept coming up with lies and teasing Makoto, Emanuele got on his case over it. He even questioned Kokichi if he always admitted to lying, directing a dark, threatening expression at him. Their verbal dispute disbanded with a threat from Ouma that was casually shook off by Emanuele. Quotes |-|TMH= Trivia